Hero Tutorial
Summary #Speak to Burol Ironfist while you have a Hero in your party to begin the Hero tutorial. #Use your Hero to capture area one. #Use your Hero to capture areas two and three. #Order your Hero to return to area one. #See Burol Ironfist for your reward. Obtained from :Burol Ironfist in Boreal Station Reward :*1,000 XP :*Burol Ironfist's Commendation Dialogue :"I'm here to help ye learn how to control your Heroes. Ye'll learn how to command a Hero to move to different locations and pick up some of the basics of Hero battling. If ye want to go through me Hero tutorial, make sure ye have at least one Hero in yer party. Ye'll also need to remove any other players from yer party. Fer yer sake, I'll do me best to drop me accent during per training so there'll be no misunderstandin' 'tween us, m'kay?" ::Accept: "I'm ready to learn more about Heroes." ::Reject: "What the heck did "ye" just say?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Burol Ironfist) :"You and yer Heroes will be moved to the tutorial location. Are ye sure ye're ready?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Burol Ironfist: "Do ye see... ahem... Do YOU see the three areas around you? You need to control those areas. By issuing commands to your squad during this training session, you will capture each area under different circumstances." :Burol Ironfist: "You must destroy all enemies surrounding an area to begin capturing it. Moving your squad outside the area will halt the capture process." :Burol Ironfist: "Use target flags to move your Heroes. These flags let you select a position in the world for your Heroes. Ye... I mean, you... will find up to four flag buttons attached to your compass." :Burol Ironfist: "To place a flag, click on the flag button and then click on the compass or somewhere in the world. Placing a flag causes the Hero to regard that location as "home"." :Burol Ironfist: "Keep in mind that while Heroes move to a new location they will not execute any skill commands until after they reach the flag unless that flag is cancelled or overridden." :Burol Ironfist: "Now use your squad to capture area one." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Burol Ironfist: "Now use your squad to capture areas two and three." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Burol Ironfist: "Now return your squad to area one." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Burol Ironfist: "Well done! Ye've passed my Hero tutorial. Now I can stop speaking in "your" silly accent, human. Gots to wash me mouth out with some ale. Speak to me back in the outpost if ye wish to know more about your Heroes." Reward Dialogue :"Good job! If ye need to know more about Heroes, feel free to come back and bug me." Walkthrough Once you enter the Hero tutorial arena, just follow Burol's instructions using your compass commands to move your heroes around. At the end of the instructions, you will automatically be taken back to Boreal Station, and can claim your reward there. Notes *You cannot shadowstep off of the podium that your character stands on. However, you can use the Necromancer skills Necrotic Traversal and Consume Corpse with one of the dead Wolves if in spell range. Or, you can use a vampiric weapon to die, then you let one of your heroes resurrect you with a skill which teleports you to the caster. *This is an easy way to get a max weapon. The downside is that it is already customized for the character that does the quest. You can only choose one, so choose wisely! Category:Eye of the North quests